1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto loading and auto dampening cleaning apparatus for cleaning surfaces such as floors, walls, etc. which are soiled with dirt, dust or liquids. The cleaning apparatus contains a continuous sheet of cleaning material, a liquid reservoir for containing a cleaning solution, a mechanism for advancing the sheet of cleaning material and a mechanism for depositing cleaning solution on the cleaning material.
There are several notable advantages with the current invention. Namely, there is a time saving factor in replacing the soiled, cleaning material with clean, cleaning material. These materials are quickly and easily removed and replaced on the roll bars located on the cleaning apparatus.
The cleaning material, located on the cleaning apparatus does not produce any waste and it is utilized essentially 100 percent in use. The apparatus, additionally, contains a built-in on demand fluid reservoir for dampening cleaning material. The apparatus contains a rewind mechanism for rewinding soiled, cleaning material that can be either manually or motorized operated. Finally, the soiled cleaning material can be easily unloaded from the cleaning apparatus without contacting the soiled portion of the cleaning material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices exist for cleaning surfaces such as floors and the like. Surfaces such as floors are especially aesthetically pleasing and safe when they are clean, dry and dirt free. Floors and other surfaces typically become dirty due to environment contaminants such as dirt, dust and other debris. People, pets and machines account for depositing the above undesirable contaminants and liquids on surfaces through use, accidents and other methods.
These and other surface cleaning problems have been addressed by the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,467 to Johnson et al., relates to a “Bowling Lane Duster” or cleaning apparatus suitable for removing dust from a bowling lane which includes a rigid frame having a transversely disposal spacer bar with a foam padded bar disposed beneath the spacer bar. Cloth roller bars work in conjunction with the padded bar to provide exposure of cloth fabric to the bowling lane surface or floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,699 to Silvenius, entitled “Floor Cleaning Using Index Fabric Rolls In Removable Cassette”, describes a floor cleaning apparatus which utilizes indexing fabric rolls to provide a cleaning surface. The rolls are contained within a replaceable cassette unit. The cassette is mounted within a housing which is attached to an elongated handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,047 to Lynn, entitled “Cleaning Apparatus With Rotatable Endless Belt” describes a surface cleaning head having a frame supporting a rotatable belt for absorbing liquid and contaminants from a soiled surface.
The cleaning apparatus has a surface cleaning head having a frame supporting a rotatable belt for absorbing liquid and contaminants from a soiled surface, a mechanism for conveying the rotatable belt and for removing contaminants from the belt and storage device for storing the liquid and contaminants removed from the rotatable belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,609 to Bierma et al., entitled “Mop Sweeping Apparatus With Continuous Action” relates to a mop sweeping apparatus which has a housing adapted to move over a surface to be cleaned. A cooperating pair of rollers is contained by the housing and consists of a first roller having a dust gathering cloth wound thereon and a second roller on which the cloth is windable. The rollers are driven by a motor for winding the cloth on the first roller to the second roller. A pressing surface consisting of two rollers under which the cloth is retained is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,143 to Jem-Yuan, entitled “Circular Cleaning Swab Structure” teaches a circular cleaning swab structure consisting of a grip stem, a casing and an annular water-absorbing member. The casing is connected to the lower end of a grip stem and has an upper cover secured on an upper opening of the case by fasteners which defines an interior water containing chamber.
The water-absorbing member is contained within a clearance defined absorbing member is located under a bottom of the casing for contracting the ground. Engaging teeth on the absorbing member engage with corresponding teeth of a rotary wheel rotatably disposed on an outer lateral side of the casing.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,517B1 Patented Oct. 9, 2001 to McKay, entitled “Cleaning Tool With Removable Cleaning Sheets” describes a mop for cleaning a surface area such as a floor. The mop includes a handle and a mop head which is connected to handle. The mop head has a top surface and a bottom surface. Multiple cleaning sheets are each removably supported on the bottom surface in a stacked configuration. Each of the sheets has an outward face for cleaning and an inward surface.
When the outward face of the outermost sheet becomes soiled due to cleaning action, the sheet may be peeled away to expose a non-soiled sheet. The cleaning sheets include a bibulous layer and a moisture barrier layer which is utilized to prevent transport of liquid from one bibulous layer to the other.
As can readily be determined from the foregoing, there is an ongoing research effort to produce new cleaning surfaces such as floors and the like.